thegreatrulerfandomcom-20200215-history
Spiritual Arrays
Spiritual Arrays are the backbone of a Spiritual Array Master. Not many have the talent to do so. It requires Spiritual Seals to arrange the Spiritual Arrays along with a Diagram Array. Spiritual Arrays resonate the Spiritual Aura within the world effecting various offensive and defensive measures. Arrays are ranked up from 1-5 with 1 being the lowest and 5 being the highest as of now. Although the arrays are ranked from 1-5, there is a simpler array below Rank 1, known as a tiny Spiritual Array. Rank 1 Spiritual Arrays * Consciousness Mesmerizing Array: Array used by Ji Zong. Ability to conceal the things within it from the outside world. * Devouring Tigerblaze Array: One of strongest arrays possessed by Wen Ling. Was used in the Entry Competition by Mu Chen. * Frozen Serpent Spiritual Array: Used by Lei Yin in the battle against Mang Yin Mountain. Forms Ice Pythons. * Nine Heavenly Lightning Array: The strongest array possessed by Wen Ling. It requires a total of 20 Spiritual Seals and the complexity of it could be compared with a few Rank 2 Arrays. It was used by Mu Chen during the battle against Mang Yin Mountain. * Spiritual Rain Array: Array used by Ji Zong. Able to make it rain and manipulate it. * Spiritual Lightning Array: Unknown Effects, but mentioned in Chapter 47. * Spiritual Flame Array: An Array handed out by Wen Ling to Mu Chen for studying practices. * Wind Spirits Array: Array used by Sun’Er. Considered to be a top existence among the Rank 1 Spiritual Arrays. Rank 2 Spiritual Arrays * Dragon Elephant Array: An array purchased by Mu Chen during the Entrance Examination of the Northern Heavens Spiritual Academy. It requires a total of 40 Spiritual Seals. * Golden Revolution Soulreaver Array: An array given to Mu Chen from Mu Feng during Mu Chen’s departure to the Northern Heavens Spiritual Academy. * Wind Dragon Skysmash Array: Array used by Sun’Er during the battle against Zhou Li and Yang Gong. * Murdering Bloodshower Array: The strongest array that Ji Zong can arrange. Rank 3 Spiritual Arrays * Meteorfall Spiritual Array: '''Forms meteorites with Spiritual Energy whose power is something that even a Heavenly Fusion Stage would not dare to fight head on. Price: 13000 Spiritual Value Points. * '''Array of the Great Ifrit: '''Selling price: 30,000 Spiritual Value. * '''Great Flame Demon Spiritual ArrayTGR - Chapter 270 - Spiritual Lotus Surrounds Demons Gate - WuxiaWorld : Array used by Mu Chen during his assault on the Demon Gate * Wind Demon Spiritual ArrayTGR - Chapter 270 - Spiritual Lotus Surrounds Demons Gate - WuxiaWorld : Array used by Mu Chen during his assault on the Demon Gate * Mountain Sealing Demonic Spiritual ArrayTGR - Chapter 270 - Spiritual Lotus Surrounds Demons Gate - WuxiaWorld : Array used by Mu Chen during his assault on the Demon Gate * Roaring Gold Tiger Spiritual Spiritual ArrayTGR - Chapter 270 - Spiritual Lotus Surrounds Demons Gate - WuxiaWorld : Array used by Mu Chen during his assault on the Demon Gate Rank 5 Spiritual Arrays * Nine Heavy Mountain ArrayTGR - Chapter 371 - Nine Heavy Mountain Array - WuxiaWorld: Of the nine divine mountains, only one is real. Nine divine mountains will endlessly form. No matter how many of them you shatter, they’ll condense back again until the real one is destroyed. * Piercing Nine Dragon Array. Price: 3,500,000 Spiritual Value Points * Divine Furnace Heavenly ArrayTGR - Chapter 375 - Divine Furnace Heavenly Array - WuxiaWorld : An array given to Mu Chen from Ling Xi before rescue mission * Lesser Thousand Sword Spiritual ArrayTGR - Chapter 504 - Lesser Thousand Sword Spiritual Array - WuxiaWorld :An array given to Mu Chen from Wen Qingxuan during the Great Spiritual Academy Tournament Multiple Rank/Unknown Rank Spiritual Arrays * Spirit Convergence Array: An Array that is beneficial for Cultivation. It is divided into ranks. A Sixth Rank Spirit Convergence Array is already legendary Ranks * Transfer Spiritual Array: Able to use to teleport from one place to another. Rank * Butchering Demonic Lotus Spiritual Array: Array obtained by Mu Chen. A spoils of war from the battle against Mang Yin Mountain. Rank depend on number of lotus (one lotus rank 4, 2 rank 5). Requires Heart Array State to detect the Diagram Array 3 Portion of Array/Unknown Rank - however hinted to be at least a rank 7 if completed] References Category:Spiritual Arrays